Duties
by Chephren
Summary: Written with BMIK for Elflover59 on LiveJournal.  Reno is sick of being ignored and uses his unrivaled Turk-skills to get a certain someone's attention.  Yaoi.


Title: Duties

Authors: BMIK and Chephren

Summary: For Elflover59 on LiveJournal. Reno is sick of being ignored and uses his unrivaled Turk-skills to get a certain someone's attention.

Rating: M, most definitely

Pairing: Reno and Tseng of the Turks

A/N: This was a ficcy that BMIK wanted to write for Elflover59 because she is awesome! Thank you so much, my love, for asking me to write it with you! XDD I had a great time and it was great to play Tsengy again! I really enjoyed myself!

BMIK: Reno

Chephren: Tseng

* * *

He was in deep shit. No one would have noticed though, what with the way that Reno sauntered down the corridor of an office complex in Healin', whistling, his hands in hs pockets. He actually had an appointment with his boss because of that helicopter he had accidentally crashed. It was the fourth in three weeks and even the almighty ShinRa cooperation had only a limited supply of helis... Tseng would so have his balls for this. Hopefully. Clearing his throat, Reno knocked against Tseng's office door lightly, flicking some lint from his shoulder.

A low voice beckoned him in coldly and inside stood a very disappointed-looking Tseng behind his desk. Not sitting, standing... he was too stressed at the moment to sit.

"Reno," he acknowledged, "Do you know why I have called you in today?" He had his arms crossed over his chest in agitation and lack of anything constructive to do with his hands... Rufus had just called him in for the last thirty minutes to rant about that damned helicon... The boss was a little more frazzled these days what with all the resources lost in the battle most recently fought to save the planet. Rufus was still pretty much made of money but his own personal battle with the stigma had left the man on edge, having glimpsed his own mortality... and Tseng, though he would never complain aloud, got to hear about it.

"Uhm...no?" Reno lied, blinking innocently. Okay, Tseng seemed pissed off, but Reno just couldn't help feeling excited about it. Many people had told him that he was annoying, but he didn't care. He was a good Turk and he was certain that Tseng would forgive him for this as well, eventually. After a proper punishment, that was...

Tseng's shoulders slumped visibly and he let his arms go, bringing one hand to cradle his forehead in defeat. "Reno... I just don't know what to do with you. That's the fourth downed helicon in three weeks! How is the President supposed to believe anything I say anymore, when the one I boasted to him as my right-hand man and one of our best pilots, insists on crashing our equipment?" He looked up, his eyes hard with pent-up energy and aggression, expectantly awaiting an answer.

"But it's not my fault," Reno protested. "Ever since Meteor and all that crap, there's something wrong with the magnetic fields of the planet. The instruments aren't working right and Rufus won't pay for any more technical development, so what am I supposed to do, yo? I'm glad I got out alive, I could have died, you know. Just ask Rude." Reno lifted a brow and pushed out his hip, blinking lazily. Okay, so maybe he was exaggerating a bit. Well, a lot. But it was Tseng's own fault for being so busy all the time and not having time to be with Reno.

"I did ask Rude. Though he rode with you on all flights, he did a scan of the black boxes after each crash and found no record of mechanical malfunction, Reno," he scolded, having seen the strange look just now in the redhead's eyes. Even Rude had done a bit more neck-rolling and throat-clearing during that particular conversation... He was covering up for his partner, even in the face of Tseng's famous hawk eyes. Turks... "What _is_ going on? What is this really about, hm? Is there something you wish to tell me?" He gave his second-in-command his most approachable... stare... Approachable was admittedly not his strong suit Hadn't been for years... Intimidation was.

"Well..." Reno let his forefinger circle on Tseng's desktop, eyes locked on the carpet. Then he looked up coyly. "You don't really call me anymore unless you want to give me an earful, yo. I feel kinda under-appreciated and all." He pouted, blowing a strand of flaming red hair out of his face.

Tseng's stare gave way to an incredulous gape. "That's a very, very expensive way to get my attention..." However, it appealed to him very much inwardly... to make such an overture that would get even the young president's attention. "That is awfully sweet of you, little firecracker," he sighed but a small smile lit up his expression and he stroked over that fiery mane. It was always so soft... "I'm afraid though that you will still have to be punished."

"Oh..." Reno managed a fake, disappointed look, though inwardly, the cock in his pants just made a giant jump. "But it really wasn't my fault, it was yours yo."

"Mine?" Tseng asked quickly, astonished. "I did not crash that helicon... and when you upset our employer, it is I who gets the direct consequences of his anger... not you. I have paid my own generous price, I believe. Trust me, you are getting off light with _my_ punishment rather than his." Besides, Tseng knew that his own idea of punishment would be much more enjoyable than suspension, torture, death or slum duty... depending on how Rufus was feeling today... With a hard swat to Reno's suit-clad behind, the Head Turk ordered, "Enlighten me why you believe it is my fault while I administer the first leg of your punishment. Pants down." It was an order, not to be questioned.

"Aw, come on..." Reno protested, but he did open his pants with eager fingers and dropped them with his chin lifted and his erection standing up proudly. A cocky grin played on his features as he bent down over the table and presented his bare ass. "You practically forced me to crash the heli, yo. How else would I get into your office? Setting the coffee machine on fire didn't work."

Another loud swat met pink firm flesh. "You are my second-in-command. Walk in," Tseng teased but he did realize that he had been less available lately. Rufus had been more demanding of his company lately after first, Tseng had been skewered by the Nightmare and second, he had been shot and tortured by Sephiroth's Remnants. Their liege insisted on keeping the Head Turk very close now... and he was a little needier because Tseng had been a bit less willing to give Rufus head when the man contracted Geostigma and had kept that possibly radio-active head in his lap for like, a week. Thank Shiva, extensive testing had proven the blond healthy and free of alien activity.

"Alright," he conceded a little more gently, bending down to lift the back of Reno's suit jacket to bite his right cheek playfully. "I give you that. I will make an effort to include more conference time for us. Will that improve your flying skills?" He started to lap over rosy skin where he could see light marks from his teeth.

"Hmhm!" Reno mewled, shuddering with delight. It really had been so long since they had some alone time, he was so hot and needy already, squirming under Tseng's skilled tongue strokes. "It would definitely improve a-a lot!" He rocked forward a bit his cock rubbing against the cool desk.

"Spread your legs," Tseng instructed with another overhanded swat. He wanted to see Reno's balls hanging there between plump, muscular thighs. He loved Reno's balls... the man had such big ones, as evident by his behavior.

Reno spread his legs all too willingly. "Like what you see?" he asked over his shoulder with a grin, cheeks burning. He wriggled his ass a bit and licked his lips. Gods, Tseng was so beautiful in all his regal, elegant superiority. His long black hair tingled a bit as it brushed over Reno's inner thigh.

"Immensely," the Head Turk hummed as he reached out with his teeth to pull lightly at one of Reno's balls, a dangerous look in his dark eyes as he looked up and caught Reno's snarky gaze. His fingertips squeezed into the warm flesh of one of the redhead's buttocks.

"O fuck Tseng!" Reno cursed, closing his eyes and willing himself to not climax just yet. His hand slipped down to squeeze his dick like a cock ring and it prevented more precum from leaking over Tseng' s precious files. "You gonna fuck me soon or what?"

Tseng gave a non-committal 'Hm-mm,' like he was considering it as he began to suck at the soft sac, pulling it to and fro between his lips... His forefinger absently slipped up to rub the secret place between Reno's buttocks. "That will not do," he said after he felt how tight his lover was. Rising, he silently went to open the top drawer of his desk, going in the very back of it for a tube of some slick lube. "Prepare yourself for me, baby... and do it over here where I can see better." He took a seat in his office chair, rolling it back so that Reno would have to accompany him on his own side of the desk in the sunlight. Healin was sequestered here in the forest anyways so no one but perhaps a curious Rude might see them... He was fairly certain that Rufus was napping but if he was watching his cameras now, then so be it. All the better...

Reno followed around the desk willingly, still holding his cock tightly. He hopped onto the desk in front of Tseng, spreading his legs widely. Then he grabbed the lube with a cocky attitude and squeezed a big blob onto his palm, threw it over his shoulder into the room. "You want a show?" he asked, swaying his hips lightly and parting his buttocks with two fingers to reveal his hole, while waggling his brows.

"By all means," Tseng allowed, lifting both brows as if expecting the most profound miracle. Secretly though, he was having a great time. Reaching out, he swiped two fingers across Reno's scrotum, watching it sway heavily from side to side before he administered another spanking. Reno always knew just how to tap into Tseng's perversities. "Wait there a moment," he commanded, leaning forward to nuzzle Reno's perineum, running the tip of his nose up the length of it to bump the redhead's entrance with his nose before he lapped over it once appreciatively with his tongue to get his taste of his favorite Turk today.

"Dammit Tseng, can't you warn me or something?" The redhead threw his head back and clenched his teeth, automatically spreading his legs further. Not that he really minded, far from it. "I need it now," he moaned, his wet hand trailing over his thigh, lifting his sacs and teasing his puckering hole. He moaned again, circling the twitching muscle, making it wet and glistening and then his forefinger slipped inside easily, vanishing to the second knuckle.

"Reno..." Tseng purred lowly, his own hand creeping into his lap to rest over his own hardness. The redhead's erection was practically stabbing his desk there, a wondrous sight barely seen past swaying balls and prodding fingers. "Fuck yourself with it, Firecracker. Show me what you will do to my cock when it's time." He licked his lips, lifting Reno's jacket up further to see more bare skin.

"Uh, and here everyone thinks you're such an uptight guy with a stick up your ass," Reno teased, adding a second finger and swiftly fucking his hole, just for Tseng's pleasure. He gulped and rolled his hips, adding a third one. "Oh yeah, damn that feels good yo!"

"Mm," Tseng agreed, "_Looks_ good too, Reno... I _am_ an uptight guy with a stick up my ass and don't you forget it." Poking his second-in-command in the perineum, he said it jokingly though. It served his purposes to be seen that way but somehow, Reno was just the one to relieve the discomfort of that pesky stick quite often and he realized here in the moment that it was madness for him to go for too long without his Reno... It only made him _more_ uptight. He sat there, mesmerized by the way that succulent little hole devoured his Turk's nimble fingers. "Tell me when you're ready for me, baby, and I'll fuck you right here and now.

"Oh, I'm fucking ready since ever, yo!" Reno withdrew his fingers, inhaling deeply. He wiped them at his shirt and held out his hand invitingly for Tseng to come and fuck the living daylights out of him already! "Let me see that big fat stick of yours, boss..."

Taking it, Tseng rose and pressed his chest against Reno's back, savoring his warmth under the uniform as he whispered hotly at the man's ear. "I'm sorry I've been neglecting you lately. I promise it won't take a helicon next time." Protectively, he wrapped one arm around the redhead's waist, pulling him to the very edge of the desk, his tip already begging entrance to Reno's tight channel. With a hiss of hasty pleasure, the Head Turk began to push firmly until the head breached the tight ring of muscle. Steadying them both there for a moment, he placed soft kisses to the younger man's neck to soothe any pain away.

"Oh gods, Tseng!" Reno moaned deeply, gripping the edge of the desk as he was entered. He gritted his teeth because it really had been a while and there was a slight piercing pain. It subsided quickly enough and Reno relaxed, looking over his shoulder at Tseng and boldly licking over the man's soft lips. "You gonna fuck me fast and hard?"

Tseng moaned, squeezing Reno tighter. "You bet your sweet ass, Reno... you ready now, baby?" He slid in deeper slowly until he had hilted into said sweetness and the world got just a little bit more perfect.

"As ready as can be." Reno's breathing was shallow and quick, and it seemed that every muscle in his body wanted to move in the same manner. He ground his ass against Tseng, trying to impale himself even further. He was so needy, so hungry for movement and release and for Tseng to ram inside him, take him, fuck him... He thought he was seriously going crazy and he bit his lips to not whimper. After all, he was Reno and he would not cry like a little girl. His hand slipped down to his cock and started to rub and stroke it and smear clear precum all over it to make it slick and even more sensitive than it already was. "C'mon, give it to me!"

"Gladly," Tseng grunted as he gritted his teeth, pulling almost all the way out in one slick stroke in readiness, his hand pushing down on the middle of Reno's back to make him face the desk, taking him doggy style. Then after only an instant of sweet anticipation, he smiled a little as he rammed back in once, then twice, a shudder consuming him. "You feel great," he breathed, his hand moving down to grab onto one of Reno's sharp hips.

"Uh, you to-too," the redhead somehow managed. His brain had just melted and they weren't even done yet. He distantly wondered if they had thought about locking the door, but even if they hadn't, a whole army of new turk recruits could have waltzed in and he wouldn't have been able to stop moaning and demand more. Tseng's moves became faster, harder, relentless and that was exactly what Reno needed. His superior slapped against him loudly, his cock pushed Reno's sweet spot to a point where it was unbearable and his hand got so fast and desperate that he thought he would rip off his dick soon.

Tseng picked up speed, loving the way that Reno's cocksure manner got so broken in times like these... how it sounded when his subordinate would mewl under his touch like this. The wrongness of how Tseng should _not_ be fraternizing with his direct employees in the workplace only spurred him on. They were Turks and made their own rules... even if only to break them in the end. Grasping the other hip and holding on for dear life, the Head Turk began to pound into his second-in-command with such abandon that his eyes started to roll back as he started to gasp and another moan escaped him. This was so fucking good..

"Oh fuck ohTsengI'mgonnacum!" The warning was too late because Reno arched up the desk, hot sperm spurting out of his red erection and spurting over his muscular stomach and half the desktop. Those files were done for now. A violent shudder ran through Reno and then another and another until finally his body slumped onto the desk, tired and utterly satiated. "Oh fuck yo," he whispered, blinking lazily, not moving a muscle.

Knowing his desk had been marked forever by the one he loved... for even though it could be cleaned away, Tseng and his obsessive-compulsiveness would know it was there, the Head Turk felt himself collapsing over into his rapture like a tidal wave overtook him. "Reno... gods, yes!" he groaned as he felt himself empty into that tight, lean body. He threw his head back, pushing his cock in deep before he relaxed with a heavy sated sigh, gathering the redhead up in his arms. Even though, he was feeling so happy, part of his world felt... off... in some sort of disarray and he held onto Reno a bit stiffly now even as he nuzzled that pale neck, breathed in the scent of that firey mane.

"Ah, stop stressing, I'll clean it away," Reno muttered with a smirk because he knew Tseng too well and the orderly man was probably just dying to clean up the mess. His wet tongue trailed over the curved shell of Tseng's ear to demonstrate just how he intended to get rid of the sperm, but that was for later. For now, he was content sitting here in Tseng's lap and enjoying a rare moment of relaxed togetherness before the next mission would call them apart again.

~End


End file.
